


Town Participation

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [30]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Costume, Is that really a thing?, M/M, National Costume Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David doesn't want to participate in a town event, but Patrick does.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Town Participation

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge: You in a costume

“No, Patrick. Absolutely not. I believe that this is not a good representation of our brand.”

“But, David. We agreed to do more events and the ones we’ve hosted have been great so far. While you know that I think most things from Roland are simply dumb, this might be fun. The whole town is going to be in on it,” argued Patrick.

“So, if the whole town, led by Roland, were to drive off a cliff, would you follow them too?” huffed David.

“Babe. The whole town dressing up for ‘National Costume Day’ isn’t driving off of a cliff. I think that we can join them. Maybe it will drive some business in because people will want to see our costumes.”

David walked over to Patrick and put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick’s hands naturally gravitated to David’s hips. “Honey. You know I love costumes. There’s a time and a place — a local theater production, Halloween, some bedroom activities. But wearing a costume on a random day in March is incorrect.”

Patrick leaned into David and gave him a kiss on his neck. He slowly moved up David’s jaw and over to his lips. He was a fraction of an inch away and whispered lightly, “Maybe we can find a costume that you can wear here _and_ during a bedroom activity.”

“I know what you are doing, Mr. Brewer. No.” David walked away and started facing inventory.

“Well, I’ll be participating and it’s sad that you won’t join in on the town fun.”

🎭👘💅🏼

A few weeks went by and some Amazon packages had been showing up for Patrick. Each time, Patrick would take one to the back and open it so that David couldn’t see what was in it.

“Um, so you’ve been getting some packages lately. What kind of fun little trinkets have you been buying?”

“Oh, nothing really. Just items to go with my costume,” grinned Patrick.

“I had completely blanked that from my memory. I didn’t realize that you were still planning on participating in this town lemming event. What, pray-tell might you be dressing up as?”

Patrick laughed. “No, David. If you aren’t participating, you’ll just have to be surprised.”

“Mm.”

“If you were participating, we could have done a couple’s costume. Very rom-com, don’t you think?”

“Stop trying to convince me using my type of logic.”

“Okay, David.”

📦📦📦

Patrick got up early and changed into his costume for the day. He went and opened the store and watched as the rest of the town began to go about their business. Everyone was in a costume and looked like they were having a blast.

Bob dressed up like a priest, hoping Gwen would like it. Ray dressed up using supplies from his closet organization business “to advertise”. Jocelyn wore her old cheerleading outfit and Roland wore a football player costume because they liked “cos play” and Patrick had to etch-a-sketch his brain when they told him. Twyla dressed up as her third cousin’s husband, who lost a few fingers in a farming accident “to showcase the plight of someone with less digits.” Patrick had to learn to stop asking.

David walked into the store at his normal time with a bit of a scowl on his face. “This day is just odd. I had to avoid so many…” He looked up at Patrick and stopped talking.

“Good Morning, David!” smiled Patrick.

David looked incredulous. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Who do you think, David? You can’t tell?”

“Um. Well, it appears you are a very businessy accountant type person in a suit? Wait, did you tape on eyebrows? Patrick. Are you trying to be my father?”

Patrick was laughing. “You didn’t notice the ‘Johnny’ name badge that Stevie gave me to borrow?”

“Well, that is very funny, albeit a bit creepy to be working with my dad all day.”

Patrick walked over and started to wrap his arms around David. “EW! No. Absolutely not. I will not have my dad look at me that way and then try to kiss me. Incorrect.”

“But Babe! It’s me, not your dad,” whined Patrick.

“Nope. You choose participating in this and dressing up like my father. You will live with the consequences of not touching me until you are back to your blue button down and mid-ranged denim.”

Right then Roland walked in. “Hey boys! Oh, Pat — I love the Johnny Rose costume! I’ll have to borrow that one for Halloween. Dave, who are you supposed to be? Wait, let me guess. That guy from Big Bang Theory? Johnny Galecki!”

“What!? No! Who is Johnny Galecki? I’m not even in costume.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. That's it! I made it... It was so much easier to write a fic with some type of a prompt. But my brain is mush... I don't know how some of you pump out so much content so often that is so amazing. 
> 
> Thanks to my friends in SFRG for the prompts! Thanks to my friends in the bar for the encouragement and help! And thanks for all of the lovely comments. I will be responding!
> 
> And of course, thanks to MapleLeafSquareRoot for all of her prodding and 'would-we-say-encouragement'? along the way. ;)
> 
> I'm taking a break, but I will be back! I have some ideas for AUs and already claimed a prompt for Halloween.


End file.
